


Dark Crimson & Inner Demons

by TheFire_in_the_NightSky



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Scar Worship, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/TheFire_in_the_NightSky
Summary: They know who they truly are when in one another's company - who theycanbe.  But what of them when the superficial, physical layers are peeled away?





	Dark Crimson & Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> A truly self-indulgent poem I wrote for one of my oldest OTPs, in Cloud's POV (in case it's not clear).

His eyes, like the inner pinpoints

of a flickering flame

Red-hot warmth, unlike the cold

of my Mako-blue

They scour over scars - I'm not afraid anymore

 

I help to peel away scarlet, tattered

as his mind

Fabric flows over my fingertips like blood

I breathe in, and wait for it

The heavy fall of leather

hitting greying, warped floorboards

 

His shame corrupts

the angles of once serene features

I move his arms away to devour _his_ scars

A pastel colour palette slashed and twisting

across the porcelain chill of the skin beneath

my battle weary hands

 

Cold, gold metal claws a barely-there

touch against my chest --

Like Midas gilding the organ

kept safe underneath flesh and bone

Together, we remove that gauntlet;

and the last barrier between us

He sighs as if it were the last

breath to ever leave his lungs

 

As my palms dance over the revealed crimson

flesh, smooth and rough, I tell him --

Well, I tell him everything:

Nothing is his fault,

he is beautiful,

_I need him_

 

Closer, silently, he moves

replacing his hand over my heart;

I swear I can feel a heat there,

emanating, filling me

Like monsters that fill the shadows

with their vile forms

 

His head tilts down

My hands, in hair darker than

any lonely night I've ever known

And then my mouth, _his_ \--

Red-hot warmth, unlike the cold

body pressed flush with mine

We all have our demons to behold

  


**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to anyone who gives my poetry the time of day! And feedback is always appreciated<3
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @thefire-in-the-nightsky and twitter @nauka_o_ogniuXV :)


End file.
